1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating structure, and in particular to a water block that is adhered to a heat-generating element.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since the products made by modern technology are developed to a more precise extent, the volume thereof is more and more miniaturized but the heat generated is increasing substantially. Especially in a computer, since the operational performance thereof is enhanced continuously, the number of peripheral electronic components increases and thus the amount of heat generated by the whole computer also increases to a substantial extent. Therefore, in order to make the computer to operate normally in an allowable range of working temperature, it is necessary to provide an additional heat-dissipating device to reduce the influence of the heat exerted on the operation of computer.
Among current heat-dissipating devices, the fan is a kind of heat-dissipating device that is simplest and most commonly used. The other way of heat dissipation that is most commonly used is a water-cooling heat-dissipating system. The water-cooling heat-dissipating system utilizes a water block that is adhered on a heat-generating element (such as a CPU or disc driver). Via a pump, a cooling liquid is drawn from a water tank and is introduced into the water block. After the cooling liquid performs a heat-exchanging action with the water block that has absorbed heat from the heat-generating element, the cooling liquid flows from the water block to a heat-dissipating module, and is delivered back to the water tank after being cooled. The circulation of the cooling liquid facilitates to dissipate the heat and lowers the temperature of the heat-generating element. In this way, the whole computer can operate smoothly.
In addition to a necessary water block, the conventional heat-dissipating system also includes a pump, a water tank and a water cooler. All components are connected and communicated with each other via conduits, so that a working fluid can flow among each component.
In order to solve the problem of limited space, in the conventional art, the water block and the pump of the water-cooling heat-dissipating system are combined with each other, so that the water block can not only absorb the heat, but also generate a thrust for driving the working fluid. Via this arrangement, the necessary volume of the water-cooling heat-dissipating system can be reduced. However, under a condition that the traditional pump uses a set of fan blades as a power source, although the water block and the pump are combined together to reduce one component, the combined structure of the water block still cannot reduce the volume substantially. In order to meet the demands of electronic products for the water-cooling heat-dissipating system, it is an important issue to propose another solution to overcome the above problems existed in prior art.